


SHADOWKEEP

by SecretXreader



Series: Destined to Death [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, Destiny 2, F/M, Games, Gaming, RPG, Video Game, game, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretXreader/pseuds/SecretXreader
Summary: In this ultimate tale of War, death, and Life, The famous Hunter Guardian known as Ace Mayroi goes on an epic adventure through Titan, the Shadowkeep, and the Crucible, alongside multiple other guardians—and Cayde-6, to kill a new unknown threat to the cosmos.Will Ace survive these battles to live another day, and save all beings in the galaxy?
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destined to Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Destiny Competition - Summer 2012, Destiny Stories





	SHADOWKEEP

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave requests of what you'd like to happen in a following chapter and I might include your request!

"You'd better have my back, Alice," Ace spoke as the two guardians moved down the narrow, dark corridor, back to back, with their pistols aimed straight ahead. They didn't plan on dying today, but they were willing to die, if it meant saving the Cosmos itself.

"what do you think, Ace? We're literally back to back." Alice exclaimed, slightly annoyed.

"That's right!" Cayde-6 commented. "Now please just get out of there. I don't want any of you getting killed! Or do I? Just kidding. I don't. Now get out of there you two!" Cayde always had an odd, but good sense of humor.

Why were Ace and Alice where they were? It's a long story. First of all, this was a mission to kill a massive horde of fallen, along with a bunch of other Guardians. And as you can tell, Ace and Alice were the only one remaining. They'd have to assign a lot more Guardians to replace the dead ones after this. It was a real pity. So many good guardians, dead, just like that. But they _had_ killed off the fallen horde, but they didn't know if there were still a few left, scattered around the area. This corridor was supposed to lead right to Cayde's ship, so they'd just have to keep going.

"Cayde, how much longer until-" there was the sound of a gun cocking behind them. "Oh damn. I heard something!" Ace yelled.

"Don't worry! You guys have got each other's back!" another bad joke from Cayde.

Right then, Alice got a glimpse of glowing blue in the corner of her eye. It was a fallen. She knew it. But it was waiting for her to peek out, and then it would attack. This one was smart. Alice told Ace to stop and crouch down. She did the same. Now they were both waiting for the fallen _it_ was the one that was going to die. It was like a quickdraw battle now. Everyone was waiting it out...in complete silence—

"KRAAAA!" the fallen monster screeched as it ran down the hall, about to pull the trigger.

And just one shot was what ended the battle. One shot was what broke the silence. the body fell down, it's blue blood spattering on the ground, nothing left of it's face except it's jaw. Alice had made the shot. But it was done, and the fallen was dead. Now they had to get the hell out of there, and quick! Cayde told them his ship was just down the hall, and they could get their in under a minute. There was no point of going slow and taking caution now. The two guardians just had to rush down the corridor and get the home stretch. And that's what they did. Ace took the lead while running down the hall, willing to take the bullets if another fallen confronted them. Infact—Alice didn't know this—but he would do anything for her. But she didn't feel the same about him. That, also, was a pity.

"Cayde, I think were close! Do you see us?" Alice asked, still running at her full speed.

"Yeah I see you!" said Cayde, looking out his ship's side window. "But you're gonna have to jump! There's a big gap between the cave's wall exit and my ship!"

The guardians were indeed in a cave. There was only one way in or out, and no landing dock so they would have to make a long jump 5000 feet above the ground, and land the jump in Cayde-6's ship. Sounded pretty damn hard. But not impossible, Ace reminded himself. And before expected, Alice and Ace were at the exit, and they had to make the jump.

It was quite a large distance, but Ace landed, and looked back to see Alice jump in—and slip! She fell off and was now only hanging on from the wing of the spacecraft, and was 5000 feet above the ground. If she fell, all her bones would break from the meir force of the impact. But Alice knew that Ace would save her. She knew he would do that for her. And she knew that he would do much more than that for her. Maybe he'd even die for her. She hoped he would.  
  


Ace reacted faster than she thought he slid to the side of the ship and grabbed her hand, just a moment before she let go, and would have fell to her death. He pulled her back on, and Cayde didn't even see a thing that happened, so he just spoke normally.

"Who's ready to go to Titan?" Cayde asked, enthusiastically.

"Neither of us!" both the guardians said at the same time, as if on cue.


End file.
